


Futility

by llovellyllady56



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Girls Bein' Dominant, Guys Bein Slightly Less Dominant, heterosexuals, sex stuff happens, surprisingly very normal heterosexual sex stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llovellyllady56/pseuds/llovellyllady56
Summary: There's no real plot to this moriko is just sitting on taros big dumb stupid dumb dick and calling him a dumb weenie the whole time that's basically it. (Now edited by A Really Cool Dude To Be Less Choppy





	Futility

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually pretty gay but moriko needs to fuck taro okay?????? Like the Mlem and the WLUHWUH are my Jam usually but Come On mori is so underrated and taro needs to be knocked down a peg. Also this is probably relaly out of character so (shrugs) anyways enjoy.

Taro had never noticed how broad and strong Morikos shoulders were. I mean. He certainly noticed she looked a little more toned than your average woman, but under all that fancy clothing she wore and with how often he was just preoccupied talking and arguing with her… He never got a good chance to scope out just how well built she was...  
...That is until he found himself wrestling desperately in Morikos grasp as she held him down to the couch by his wrists, his arms above his head. He thought, ‘oh i could totally… 100% throw her off if I wanted to’ but he didn’t really want to right now. Maybe because he was also pinned down by her mouth on his. Drooling a bit, which uhh wasn’t a turn off.  
Taro had no dumb excuses for why he was not fighting back. He was horny as fuck, had a Very gorgeous woman with very big boobs in a very revealing dress straddling him, and his hair was a mess from being shoved down onto her couch, and he had a big stupid boner, and now she was sinking her teeth into his nee-EEECK-  
“Fuuuuck!” He cursed under his breath, feeling a sharp pang of pain and pleasure run down his spine. He struggled some more but it was a fight of futility as he found he didn’t have the strength to throw her off. He spoke loudly but tried not to yell right in her ear, “Fucking- let me go! I want-”   
“You want what?” Moriko asked, moving up a little so she could look him in the eyes with a smirk as she rocked her hips back a little. Pressing her butt against his Big Dumb Stupid Boner in a really REALLY nice way, “Spit it out.”   
“I- I wanna- I- if you don’t-” Taro grumbled, stuttering as Moriko pressed her body against his, “I wanna fucking touch you! I mean you’ve got those big ol fancy boobs and plush soft thighs right on top of me and I can’t do a thing about it?” He pushed against her grip again, but to no avail. She held strong and firm, not even budging, and Taro insisted, “How’s that fair??”   
“Awww, are you asking me to go easy on you??” Mori teased, grinning widely, “I thought you were going easy on me to try to be a gentleman for once, haha!” She had a pleasant little expression, before glowering down at him with a toothy, mean spirited grin, “I didn’t know you were actually this weak and pathetic.”   
“OH YOU FUCKIN’ ASSHOLE- I’M GONNA- RRRRGHHH!!” Taro started to push up against her seriously now, squirming and kicking and moving with all his strength. He was sooo gonna flip this situation upside down and slam her. Respectfully. Maybe touch her boob if she wants. But to Taro’s surprise, Moriko just gritted her teeth and held him in place, her nails digging into his wrists, and her sweet soft thighs were pressin' hard into his lil pelvis. And despite his best efforts, he really didn’t get anywhere.  
He growled in frustration, and then stopped struggling. Just panting and feeling that ache of overexertion all over his body. Taro blushed hard, looking up at Moriko in defeat, with a weak, almost embarrassed little expression. He really thought he could...  
“Was…” Moriko asked, a quizzical look on her face, “Was that really it?”   
“What do you mean “was that it?” Yes that was it! That was all I’ve got!!” Taro yelled, but his voice dropped regretfully as he realized, “Oh- oh my god... you’re really, stronger than me.”   
“HAH!” Moriko barked a little laugh- surprise on her face, “Sorry- sorry, it’s just-”  
“Oh you are not fucking sorry.” Taro growled.  
“You’re right, I’m not.” Moriko smiled and giggled cruelly, “It’s just funny to me… I could really… you know...” She pushed her hips down on taro just to make him flustered, “...do anything to you right now.”  
Taro swallowed audibly. He wasn’t sure how red his face was right now but it felt like she’d lit a fire on his cheeks. She was looking down at him like he was a tasty little snack and she was starving. He could see behind her eyes that were darting across his body that she was thinking hard about what exactly she wanted to do. Grinding dat coochie down onto his big dumb boner.  
“You...” Taro swallowed again, looking at her with an intense expression, locking eyes with her, “you’re right… you could do anything to me and I couldn’t do a thing about it...” he said, smiling and winking up at her.  
“...” Moriko paused and looked down at Taro with a smile, clearly on the same page because in a second she was kissing him passionately again. Grinding down roughly against him. Pinning him down with just her weight and her Strong Damn Arms. There was something hot about how little power he had in this situation. Struggling against her just a bit, testing his strength, and each time she matched it almost effortlessly. Moriko also seemed to enjoy it a lot, moaning into his mouth. He moved his hips along with hers and heard her breath pick up the pace.  
In an instant when she let go of one of his wrists Taro took the opportunity to reach down and grab her thigh, squeezing it gently, and running his fingers up the bottom of her dress, quickly realizing she wasn’t wearing any underwear… well! They are clearly gonna bone! Who needs underwear.  
He realized why she let go of his hand in the first place a moment later as she lifted her hips a bit and started undoing his pants, palming his dick through his boxers. He let out a startled little gasp and they broke away from their kiss for a moment.  
“Fuck, you’re eager.” Taro groaned.  
“I’ll show you eager.” Moriko pulled his pants and underwear down swiftly and messily, before pushing her hips down onto him. The warm, wet heat engulfed his Big ol dumb ol dick, fully sheathed in her. He whined and gripped the hem of Morikos dress, but she took his forearm in hand and pinned it down to his side, once more taking control away from him.  
“When did I say you could touch me, sakana?” Moriko spat.   
“Oh fuck yo- yYouu-” his retort got caught in his throat and turned into a moan as she started to move her hips, hard but not too quick, just a good pace. Mori adjusted the angle a bit until he heard her curse under her breath. Taro bit his lip and thrust his hips up to meet hers as she came down. Trying to match her pace.  
“Damnnnnit” Moriko groaned, “You know, I really like guys like you...” she said suddenly. Taros breath hitched.  
“awww you l-ahh- like me??” He said, his tone poked a little fun at her.  
“Of course!” She cooed, “I love that you’re confident, and handsome… and you really are pretty strong.” She leaned in and whispered in his ear, “But I’m still stronger than you’ll ever be.”   
“mnn” Taro felt a shiver go up his spine, “y-you…” his whole body got really warm and tingly all of a sudden.  
“I can take you in a fight, little man.” she continued.  
“Oh you b-bet, huh?” Taro panted, struggling a little against her grip but, again, getting nowhere. He could feel her breath hot on his neck and he felt her body pressed completely against his. He could feel every inch of his cock was enveloped in a pillowey soft, warm wet, hot nasty broad, and she was starting to drive him wild…  
A little too wild.  
“I don’t need to bet, you’re so weak and pathetic compared to me there’s no fucking competition,” She hissed, he groaned, her low, sensual voice threatening him in this salacious context was a huge turn on... Too much of a turn on. Too much too soon. He tried to force himself to slow his thrusts as she continued, “I’m going to break you down until you’re a whiny little mess and you have to Beg me to give you some mercy.”   
“H-aah” Taros lip was getting numb from how hard he was biting it, “aa-h mor- moriko?”   
“So you’re the filthy kinda fucker who likes being roughed up and made to feel powerless, huh? How’d you like it if I choked that pretty little neck you have?” she pushed down particularly hard this time and Taro let out a little yelp.  
“Shit-” Taro moaned, his voice strained, “ah- I-ahhh- h-hey i-m-mori” oh boy. He was trying to throw her off genuinely now but the more he fought against her body on top of his the more he really knew she was stronger than him, the hotter it was, the more he needed to gain a little control. A vicious cycle. A positive feedback loop that was threatening to cause a meltdown. Oh god he was gonna blow it.  
“No? I’ve got some handcuffs in a drawer too, if that’s more your thing.”  
“Hah-moriko y-youre too- hnnmm”   
“I could do a thousand things to you.”  
“Moriko-”   
“over the course of tonight, I’m going to make you my little bitch-”  
“MORIK-KO - AH- HMMN!” Taro bit his lip so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if it bled. His whole body tensed up and convulsed under her. He closed his eyes tight. His words caught in his throat. He felt… Pretty Dang Good.

When he opened his eyes again, panting softly, he saw moriko was looking down at him with a frown.  
“You didn’t, right?” She asked, the disappointment dripping off her words.  
“mmnnn I’m sorreeeyyy” he mumbled.  
“Oh my god Taro...” She put a hand over her face, no longer holding him down, but Taros jelly limbs kept him in place anyways so it didn’t matter. “Wow you really are weak.”   
“No,” Taro put a hand on her arm and brushed his thumb against her gently, “you’re just stronger...”  
“Pfft… you jerk.” She slapped his hand away, but she was still blushing a little.  
“Come on, i’ll make it up to you!” Taro said, “I am your lil plaything. let’s do this! I still have more appendages to go!”   
“Alriiiiiight.” Moriko sighed, “It won’t be as fun though; I was enjoying watching you squirm.”   
“Oof. Talk like that a little more and you might get to watch me squirm some more.”   
“Yeah that’ll be another fun 3 minutes of squirming.”   
“Hey! It was a little longer than that!”   
“No it wasn’t."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed I guess there could possibly be a part 2 where taro makes mori cum real hard too but hey writing is hard this took me Too Long as is and it's not even a lot of fic to begin with so :/


End file.
